1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a lifting device of a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a lifting device of a display apparatus capable of fixing the display apparatus to a wall by using a wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is one type of screen output apparatus, such as televisions, computer monitors, etc., and is currently used in homes, offices, and the like. In recent years, a flat panel type display apparatus having a thin thickness and a small volume, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc., has been developed and has been widely used. Thus, a demand therefor is gradually increasing.
Such a flat panel type display apparatus having a thin thickness allows for more effective space utilization when being mounted to a wall, thus exhibiting convenience of use. For this reason, a variety of lifting devices which are used to mount a display apparatus to the wall have been developed.
As one example of a supporting device for a display apparatus, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0070839 discloses a wall-mounted device for a wall-mounted TV. The disclosed wall-mounted device functions to mount the flat wall-mounted TV to the wall in a simplified manner and also allows a viewer to adjust a viewing angle of the wall-mounted TV to a desired position.
The wall-mounted device for a wall-mounted TV disclosed in the 2005-0070839 Publication includes a back cover defining a rear surface of the wall-mounted TV, a wall-mounted wire to allow the wall-mounted TV to be hung and fixed to a wall, a wire fixing part integrally formed with a rear surface of the back cover to fix the wire, and an angle adjustor provided at the rear surface of the back cover which is used to adjust a viewing angle of the wall-mounted TV.
However, with relation to the angle adjustor included in the supporting device disclosed in the 2005-0070839 Publication, in order to adjust the viewing angle, a viewer must directly rotate upper and lower pivoting parts of the angle adjustor mounted to the back cover to adjust the viewing angle of the display apparatus. Thus, adjusting the viewing angle of the display apparatus is difficult and time consuming.
Further, when providing the back cover of the wall-mounted TV with the wire fixing part which is used to fix the wire, the wire fixing part has difficulty in firmly supporting a large-size wall-mounted TV and may be damaged by a weight of the TV thus causing an accident, such as releasing from the back cover and dropping the wall-mounted TV.
In addition, the wire fixing part provided at the back cover of the wall-mounted TV requires additional processing and undesirably increases a number of manufacturing processes required and manufacturing costs associated therewith.
In addition, the wire of the supporting device disclosed in the 2005-0070839 Publication is exposed to an area outside of the display apparatus, causing deterioration in an outer appearance.